Renaat Bosman
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Renaat_Bosman" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Renaat Bosman is een nevenpersonage dat van 19 maart 2007 tot en met 14 oktober 2009 en van 7 oktober 2013 tot en met 18 oktober 2013 vertolkt wordt door Marc Peeters. 'Beroepsleven' Tijdens het 16de seizoen wordt Renaat geïntroduceerd als de nieuwe hoofdinspecteur en collega van Annelies De Vos bij de politie. Hij volgt hierbij Luc De Laet op als assistent van politiecommissaris De Vos. De twee kunnen het vrij goed met elkaar vinden. De eerste opdracht van Bosman en De Vos is het voortzetten van een lopend onderzoek naar een serieverkrachter die onder meer Zoë de Rixart de Waremme heeft aangerand. Lange tijd verdenkt Annelies Bert Van den Bossche of Bjorn Impens ervan de schuldige te zijn, maar uiteindelijk blijkt haar intuïtie haar in de steek te hebben gelaten: de ware dader was Kobe Dierckx. Bosman en De Vos worden door Andreas Mitsides ingeschakeld wanneer Els D'hollander met haar dochtertje Dieuwke Mitsides verdwenen is nadat blijk dat hun dochter verwisseld werd na de geboorte. Ze behandelen ook de zaak van verpleegster Ellen, die door dokter Guy Maeterlinck betrapt werd toen ze een patiënt een dodelijk spuitje gaf. Wanneer VDB Electronics in de problemen zit door de valse zakenman Graham Boardman, onderzoeken Bosman en De Vos zijn verdwijning. Tijdens het 17de seizoen is Andreas is al wekenlang vermist omdat hij vermoedelijk moest onderduiken voor de Cypriotische maffia. Er worden bloedsporen van Andreas gevonden en Bosman en De Vos moeten dit nieuws aan Els meedelen. Uiteindelijk wordt zijn lichaam gevonden en moet Els hem identificeren. De Vos en Bosman blijven een belangrijk aanspreekpunt voor de familie Van den Bossche. Ook Jan Van den Bossche moet beroep de twee doen wanneer zijn zoon Maarten Van den Bossche ontvoerd is en opgesloten zit in de koffer van een verlaten auto. Renaat en Annelies worden echter nadien op het matje geroepen omdat ze ingegrepen hebben zonder naar back-up te vragen. Ze worden gestraft met binnendienst. Ook wanneer Cédric Van de Caveye ontvoerd wordt door twee modellen van MVM zijn De Vos en Bosman van de partij om het jongetje terug te vinden. Er volgen nog twee moordzaken die door De Vos en Bosman onderzocht worden. Zakenvrouw Alexandra Boudewijns werd dood teruggevonden in haar hotelkamer en ook Lobke Corneel werd vermoord teruggevonden. Bij Lobke lijkt het eerst om een overdosis te gaan, maar nadien blijkt ze effectief vermoord te zijn geweest. Voor hun is Pierrot Van den Bossche hoofdverdachte nummer één, maar het was klasgenoot Daan De Wit die uiteindelijk de dader bleek. Bert schakelt De Vos en Bosman in om de ex-pooier van Yasmine Wuyts op te pakken voor stalking. Ze hebben echter meer bewijzen nodig om Gino De Doncker achter de tralies te krijgen. Yasmine wil bovendien haar klacht intrekken nadat een collega van haar werd aangereden. De twee ondervragen de vriendin van Gino, maar worden door de onderzoeksrechter van de zaak gehaald. Ondertussen wordt het duo ingeschakeld om Brenda Vermeir terug te vinden, want na haar reisje uit het buitenland is ze nooit teruggekeerd naar huis. Bart Van den Bossche haalt er echter inspecteur Jef Lits bij om zijn vrouw terug te vinden. Tijdens het 18de seizoen schakelt Suzy Mariën inspecteurs De Vos en Bosman in wanneer haar neefje Pim Mariën van huis wegloopt. Hij is minderjarig, maar wilt bij zijn vriendin in Limburg gaan wonen. Wanneer nadien ook Suzy verdwijnt, moeten ze op zoek naar twee vermiste personen. Tot ze te weten komen dat ze bij Pims vriendin in Limburg is. Shirley Van Kets is ervan overtuigd dat ze gestalkt wordt door Jan en schakelt de politie is. De Vos en Bosman pakken Jan op, maar hij blijft beweren dat hij niets met de stalking te maken heeft. Shirley vreest voor haar leven wanneer de stalking steeds erger wordt en De Vos en Bosman arresteren uiteindelijk Patrick Holemans. Xavier Latour maakt opnieuw zijn opwachting binnen de omgeving van den Van den Bossches nu Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme beste vriendinnen geworden is met Christel Feremans. Wat Trudy niet weet is dat de twee onder één hoedje spelen om Peter Van den Bossche klein te krijgen. Ze doen aangifte bij De Vos en Bosman wanneer Latour Christel thuis opwacht. Dankzij Latour kon Geert Van Loo zich binnenwerken bij VDB Electronics en werd Bart Van den Bossche opgepakt voor bedrijfsspionage. De Vos en Bosman bijten zich vast in de situatie, maar moeten Bart toch aanhouden. Wanneer Geert dood wordt teruggevonden, lijkt het nog ondenkbaar voor Bart om zijn onschuld te bewijzen. Ondertussen schakelt Peter het duo in om zijn vrouw terug te vinden, die er samen met hun dochtertje vandaar is gegaan. Tijdens het 19de seizoen zijn De Vos en Bosman voor het laatst in beeld te zien wanneer ze proberen Xavier Latour op te sporen en de door hem ontvoerde Trudy en Louise Van den Bossche. Nadien komt Renaat nog in beeld rondom de zaak van MVM's gestolen collectie. Hierna verdwijnen hij en De Vosuit beeld. Vanaf dat moment staat de familie voor het lichte politiewerk meestal in contact met rechercheur Van Camp en later inspecteur Goris. Vier jaar later, in 2013, heeft Bosman zijn job als politierechercheur opgegeven en is hij directeur van de gevangenis waar Bert en Alex De Grouwe op dat moment opgesloten zitten. Een ontsnappingspoging van een gevangene is reden genoeg voor Renaat om zich in deze zaak vast te bijten. Wanneer Renaat van de wetsdokter het nieuws ontvangt dat het verkoolde lichaam dat van Alex was en dus Bert degene is die ontsnapte, doet dit bij Bosman een belletje rinkelen. Hij tipt de politie dat ze de loft van Peter in de gaten moeten houden. Al snel wordt Bert daar gearresteerd. Bosman verzekert hem dat hij er persoonlijk voor zal zorgen dat hij na zijn nieuwe rechtszaak voor de moord op Alex naar een van de strengst beveiligde instellingen zal worden overgeplaatst. Category:Personages Category:Vorige Nevenpersonages Category:Familie Bosman Category:Renaat Bosman